The Wishing star
by Holli San
Summary: Sakura sat on her bed looking out the window. It was night and her window was open. A cold breeze swept in but she didn’t care. Sakura was fed up with Sasuke rejecting her. SaukexSakura Oneshot


Sakura sat on her bed looking out the window. It was night and her window was open. A cold breeze swept in but she didn't care. Sakura was fed up with Sasuke rejecting her. She wished she could just forget about him and train more. She looked up to the sky at the brightest star. A wishing star. Sakura's mother told her that the brightest star was a wishing star and if you made a wish on it, your wish would come true. AN: Way too may wish's there! She closed her eyes and wished.

"Please let me forget about Sasuke. He hates me. And I'll hate him back," She said. The star grew brighter but she couldn't see it, for she had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Sakura was the first one to the to the bridge where her team met. Sasuke came a few minutes later. He expected her to yell 'Sasuke-kun' and squeeze him to death. But that didn't happen. Instead, she gave him a cold glare that sent a shiver up his spine. Maybe she was in a bad mood and would probably perk up. To tell the truth, it sort of worried him. Naruto came with his mouth as loud as ever. Sakura didn't even call him a baka and to shut up. Something was DEFINITLY up.

After the mission, the three walked their separate ways. Naruto was off on a date with Hinata who had finally told her feelings to the blonde. Sasuke and Sakura went to their homes. Sasuke pondered while sitting on his bed. What was causing Sakura to act so weird? Maybe she would be in a better mood tomorrow. But that never happened.

Sakura was once again first to the team's meeting spot. Sasuke had only been a few minutes behind her. She shot him the cold glare again and went back to watching the water. Sasuke was now officially worried. He walked up beside her and leaned on the rail. Sakura paid no attention to him, pretending he didn't exist. He tried talking to her.

"Sakura."

"What?" She said coldly, making him wince mentally.

"…."

"If your gonna say something say it now." She said, making Sasuke cringe mentally.

"Uh…Beautiful weather were having, huh?" He said.

"Sasuke, you've never spoken to me before so why now." She snapped and walked over to the cherry blossom tree and leaned against the trunk. Naruto came once again with a loud mouth and Kakashi-sensei was late as always.

This continued throughout the week. The Annual Aki Ball wasn't too far away and Tsunade was making Sasuke go, or else. He didn't want to have that 'or else' happen to him. The 50 year old could be extremely scary, especially with her super strength. Ino was going with Shikamaru. She had given up on him for the lazy genius. Naruto and Hinata were going together, that Neji guy was going with TenTen, that newbie, Spike, was going with Daisuke, Lee was going with Chu, Kiba was going with the new girl, Shino was going with the other new girl, and Gaara was going with the other new girl. Maybe Temari? Hell no. Sakura? Maybe if he convinced her.

Sasuke walked over to the Haruno household. It was a two-story house with a balcony on e of the widows. Most of the lights were off except one and music was blaring from the open widow. Sasuke climbed the tree and onto the balcony. There was Sakura, singing along with a song on the radio.

"_Let it rain  
Let it rain_

From the first day I met ya  
I notice your style  
Had that B-Boy swagger not one of the crowd  
And you talked like you knew me  
Kept coming around and I fell for ya, yeah  
Then as time kept going I noticed some things  
Said our love kept growing  
Wanted to run away cause the situation's in the past  
Love never really last  
Memories just had a hold of me

But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (let it rain)  
Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we can fight and we make up  
Wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)

I use to wonder where were going  
And where I wanted to be  
Sitting alone all shocked up waiting for my destiny  
Hearing songs on the radio wishing that could happen to me, oh no  
Then when you came into the picture then I knew quickly  
That we could build something so strong  
Expect the best for the future  
Forget about what used to be  
I need you here all life long

But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (let it rain)  
Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we can fight and we make up  
Wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)

Cause I see the sunlight whenever we touch  
All day and all night is never too much (All that were how)  
Afraid of my feelings and falling too deep  
But everybody's had this happen one time or another  
When you need someone to set your heart free

But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (let it rain down down on me)  
Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we could fight and we make up  
I wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)

But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (down on me baby)  
Cause you help me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we can fight and we make up  
Wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)

Let it rain  
Let it rain  
Let it rain" When she finished she took a deep breath. She head clapping on the balcony. She turned and held a kunai up.

"Impressive." Sasuke said, stepping out of the shadows of the tree.

"What do you want Sasuke…" She spat at him.

"Listen, I wanna know what's wrong. Why are you avoiding me? I really miss the old you." He said with concern.

"You wanna know? Fine… I'm tired of you ignoring me… us… the team. You think you're so great with trying to become stronger to revive your clan." She said, putting down the kunai. "Then you left, a valuable piece of my heart was broken off. But when I heard you were coming back, I thought I would be happy but I wasn't." She turned and cupped her hands over her heart. "I felt… sad and angry at you for leaving in the first place. Then coming back as if nothing had happened as if you were on an important mission." Sasuke felt a jerk in his heart.

"Sakura… I'm sorry I did all those things back then…. But I've changed… I want to know if you'll go to the Aki Ball with me." Sasuke said. Sakura turned to him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

After a few moments, her expression softened. "Okay. Just so long as you don't pull anything…"

"Promise." The two hugged very briefly and Sasuke disappeared. Sakura got ready for bed with happy thoughts.

* * *

Sakura waited for her Sasuke for was soon to arrive. When he stepped in the door, his jaw nearly dropped as he saw the outfit she was wearing. The gown was of scarlet crepe striped with cherry red. Its flared skirt and long and trailing sleeves are accented with insets of lace. Her eye shadow was a cherry red adorned with red eyeliner and her lips were a vibrant red. Her hair was done up in a formal bun and a pair of crystal drop earrings hung from her ears. She looked very elegant in it. Sakura blushed as he looked her up and down.

"Wow…" Was all he said. Sasuke was wearing a simple black tux with the buttons undone to show a white shirt and black tie underneath. His usually spiky hair was laying flat with a few occasional stick-ups. She smiled at him and he laced his arm with hers.

Sakura's parents stood there and waved as Sakura walked off to her first ball.

* * *

When they arrived they didn't expect it to be as crowded as they had thought. They spotted Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Ten-Ten in the crowd and a few others. Ninja couples poured in as the gates opened. It was very formal and elegant. Sakura fiddled with the hem of her dress and it began to annoy Sasuke, although he was absent-mindedly play with the hem of his jacket. A slow song started and couples began to sway to the music on the dance floor. Sasuke stood up and offered her his hand.

'Would you care to dance, Lady Sakura?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Of course I would, Sir Sasuke." She said with a playful grin. She accepted his hand and stood up, smoothing out her dress. He led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and then placed her head on his chest, making both their hearts flutter. When the song ended, a much more modern and upbeat song began to play. Sasuke and Sakura sat down in their chairs.

"Want some punch?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. "Thanks." She said. Sasuke went over to the punch bowl and poured two glasses.

'_What happened back there on the dance floor? What was that feeling?_' He thought to himself. He had felt it when his parents were still alive but it had died after a while after they died and that was filled with a black hole. Now that hole was being filled back with love for Sakura and Sakura only. A few fan girls hassled him as he tried to get back to her where she saw a few fan boys hassling her. He approached them from behind and cleared his throat. They ran as if hellhounds were nipping at their heels. He handed her punch to her and took a sip of his own. After a few quiet moments listening to the music, he said.

"Sakura… Something I want to say…"

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure how I should say this… but I really like you…. Really, really…" He said. He handed her a rose. Her eyes widened and Sasuke grabbed her hands and placed the rose in her hands.

"I… I like you, too…" She said. The two leaned in for a kiss and their lips met for a long and passionate kiss. Sasuke smiled as he pulled away. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she took a moment to recollect what had just happened.

And this all happened… Wishing on that star…

* * *

Cute little SasukeSakura one shot. My second oneshot. Please R&R!!!! 


End file.
